Hero Needed
by Kanne80
Summary: Ten years later and life has changed. Akane and Ranma never married and most have moved away. But what happens when one of the characters decides it's time to act on his threat for revenge? M for violence and adult content, you've been warned.


Hero Needed

By Kanne80

Disclaimer: Ranma and all characters from the Ranma1/2 series are the sole property of the Queen of Anime Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: Sanctuary Lost

Sheets of rain played a steady rhythm across the rooftops of warmed homes and closed businesses alike, muting all other sounds and dimming visibility. The threat of inclement weather on the evening news the night before had persuaded most shop owners to either close early or stay home. Those few that chose to remain open hoped the icy rain would draw the unwary looking for shelter.

One young woman stared forlornly at the closed businesses across the street wishing for the tenth time her sister was among the owners who felt the need to cancel business for the day. "I bet she would have been ok with leaving early if she was the one who was walking home in this soup." She groused to herself. Another quiet minute of boredom passed and she drew a heavy sigh. Then she turned resolutely away from the window and swept the store with her gaze. "Well, since I have to be here I might as well get something done." She pushed her long midnight blue-black hair back and away from her face securing it at the nape of her neck with a spare hair band she always wore on her wrist.

Methodically she set about straightening the inviting displays of books from front to back; non-fiction, self help, religion, mythology and reference along the wall to the right and fiction, fantasy, action, graphic novels and romance along the left wall. Each category had its own cozy seating area. The back of the store was divided into three sections. A small area dedicated to music and audio books separated a comfortable area for adults to sit and drink coffee or tea as they perused their purchases and a large area designed just for children.

A small smile drifted across her face as she finally reached the children's section. She had helped with the design layout of the store and was extremely proud of this area's draw. It had large colorful characters from fairy tales, nursery rhymes and legends decorating the walls to capture the imaginations of the children as they flopped onto large comfy beanbags with picture books, coloring books and favorite stories. Usually the giggles of the kids playing filled the store and relaxed the parents allowing them to browse at their leisure knowing that story time, arts and crafts and coloring would give them ample time to enjoy their cup of coffee as well.

While she worked she hummed quietly to herself trying desperately to pass the time and dispel the unusual quiet as she busied herself with tasks that had already been done. However a quick glance at her watch destroyed the illusion and she let out a soft groan. "Sheesh, it's only one thirty, three more hours…" She hazarded a look out the window. "… Well, maybe the rain will let up by then." Almost instantly, as if the storm had heard her, a huge flash of lightning and a blast of thunder split the sky. "Then again maybe I'll just stay the night and read a good book…"

Taking her own advice she selected an action romance novel about a prodigy antiques appraiser and a very handsome but jaded government agent trying to recover the stolen terracotta army of the first emperor. She settled down behind the counter with the book and a large bottle of water. Soon the minutes began to slide by without her notice as she was transported to a world of espionage and heated romance.

The chime on the door broke her concentration and she glanced at the page number as she slipped in a piece of paper to mark her page. As she placed the book below the counter she called out to her new customer "Welcome to Biki's Books, may I help you?"

"Actually, I think you can, Akane-chan." The acid sarcasm in his voice was enough to sting but it was the name that froze her. It was a name no one but her sisters had called her in five years. Fighting off panic and struggling to control her facial expression she kept her head ducked for a moment longer before looking at the man in front of her with a slightly blank look. "Excuse me. Do I know you?"

"How long did you really think you could hide from me? Hmm?"

She dropped her demure façade and let anger creep into her voice. "First of all I have no reason to hide from YOU. Second I moved to get away from EVERYTHING back there. This is my home now. Now it's your turn to answer a question. Why did you come here Ryoga?"

"Ah, so you do recognize me. I came to get my wife."

"Well, she's not here so either buy a book or get lost. I don't care which."

"Now, now that's no way to talk to your husband."

"Our wedding NEVER happened, that means you are NOT my husband and I was NEVER your wife. Now leave."

"You would turn me out in the rain."

"In a heartbeat. Take your umbrella and go."

"What I can't get a second chance even though I've found a cure?"

"You burned your bridges long ago and even if you were 'cured' you'd still be you, a selfish, cowardly, perverted PIG. Now go or I'll call the police."

He winced at the accusations then shot back "Police? What, no Ranma to save the day?"

"Ranma is gone; you made damn sure of that long ago." She picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"_911 Operator what is your emergency?"_

"Hello officer, I have a man on my property who refuses to leave."

"I'm more than just some guy Akane, I'm your husband."

"You are NOT my husband, we never married."

"_Ma'am, where are you?"_

"I'm at Biki's Books at 1284 Takeda St. Please hurry."

"_I'm sending someone now, ma'am. What is your name?" _

"My name is Akane Tendo."

"_Do you know this man? Who is he?"_

"Yes. His name is Ryoga Hibiki. We almost married six years ago."

"_Ok Akane, does he have any weapons pointed at you, is he threatening you?"_

"He is the weapon, he's a very strong martial artist, please hurry."

"Akane, you shouldn't omit information…you are a martial artist too…"

"I'm not a martial artist anymore. I quit when I left. Kasumi runs the dojo with Dr Tofu now. Now will you please leave?"

"No."

As Akane's anger mounted the operator again cut in. _"Ok, Akane, I need you to stay with me. I need you to remain calm, keep him talking, keep him occupied; the police are on their way."_

"I'm still here, please hurry; I'm starting to get really nervous… Why are you still here Ryoga?"

"I told you I came for you."

"And I told you, you can't have me. Leave…"

"No."

"_Akane, keep him talking, ask him questions to stall for time."_

"Ryoga, what about Akari. How is Akari doing?"

"Akari tried to leave me… but she won't ever do that again."

"Tried? Ryoga, where is Akari?"

Ryoga's face took on a far away look as he answered her question. "You know she wanted to go find Ranma… I thought she was different but I guess I was wrong… anyways she's safe on her farm. Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi are with her. I'm bringing you to go see her. It'll be just like old times. Once I get everyone together I'll go hunt Ranma down and bring him too…"

As he continued to ramble about how everything would be better once he got everyone together Akane grew paler… ever so slowly she reached for her bottle of water. She flung the still slightly cool liquid at him. His first reaction was to freeze when he felt the water splash him. Then he returned his gaze to her, his dreamy look replaced with a stony glare. "I TOLD YOU I FOUND A CURE!" He bellowed as he heaved himself across the counter and curled his vice-like hands around her neck. She struggled uselessly to scrape his fingers from her neck as he chocked off her oxygen. The last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was the shattering of glass at the front of the store.


End file.
